Inner Desire
by Ioasero
Summary: Elsa sometimes goes out out of her way to make special time With Anna, however when one morning Anna slips a urgent note under Elsa's door requesting to meet her that night. ( Elsanna if you don't like don't read.)


"Elsa!" Came a soft call from Anna who was hidden behind the tall curtains to the side of the ball room. The lights weren't on- and the only light source was coming from the moon and the stars- flooding the room as the rest of the curtains were tucked back- all except the ones Anna was hiding behind.

"Oh Anna. How long have you-" Eyes went wide as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her behind the slit in the curtains and spun around. Suddenly face to face with her younger sibling- she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "Anna what are we doing behind here?"

"I wanted to ask you something!" She answered back in a almost child like fashion.

"okay Anna, but why must we be hidden behind.." her hand pointed towards the burgundy colored curtains. "...this?"

Seeing her hand raised like so and in response to her actions and words- the princess only clasped both hands around the queens- Eyes darting upwards towards her's. Anna's back was facing towards the curtains while Elsa's was facing the window.

The scenario only seemed crowded with Anna acting as if she was trying to keep her sister from going about her typically 'duties' even as late as it was- on which Elsa. Had no problem allowing. After all, she had so little time for her sister, now that she resumed her queen routines. Every now and again however, the meetings with foreign leaders- and her kingdoms demands would become a bore. She would occasionally excuse herself from them, to spend some time with her beloved sister. Today had been different however, Anna left her a note- sliding it under her door with urgency just this morning. (which nothing was explained)

Quick to think of something- anything- Anna came up with.. a selective choice of words. "well... hide and seek?"

Elsa only responded with a raise of her eyebrows in both question and dis belief. "If this was hide and seek, why are we both hiding?" Eyes peered down to hands clasped around her own. oh.. she could feel.. _warmth_ penetrating the coldness of her skin- caused by the younger.

"no.. no, uhm- how about- wait! I was asking the question first..." suddenly after telling herself all morning and throughout most of the evening that she would ask her sister, if she had ever received a kiss.. she was contemplating it. Her teeth pulled her lower lip between- as a wave of nervousness hit her core.

Elsa was quick to notice her hesitation and was deciding on asking her what was wrong.

Okay, so this was not what Anna had intended this to go- she only wanted to ask a question and be done with- Her eyes slowly traveled down Elsa's face.. and met her lips. The color and the fullness of them alone was what drew her line of sight to them. Whatever doubt or nerves that almost caused her to rethink herself- were gone. She would ask, and she would ask now. "have you ever.. you know.. kissed- anyone.. yet?" Her words kind of blurted through her parted lips.

The expression on the poor queen's face was total shock it seemed. "A-Anna! How- why would you ask this?" The warmth had begun to travel up the palm of her hand- to her arm.. and over her chest- causing her to shiver. _When did Anna get so close?!_

Seeming to be out of it- Anna had been still staring at her lips until her line of sight darted back to take in _All_ of her facial features. Her eyes- her skin.. her hair. She was looking at the queen like she had been looking at kristoff. _What is wrong with me?! She's my-_ A inner voice was slowly beginning to take hold of her- eyes darted back towards those lips again. A wicked idea formed.. What would kissing a woman be like? _What would kissing HER be like?_

"Anna?" Her voice pierced the growing silence- causing Anna to blink a few times.

After gaining her posture (and snapping from her slight daze) She took in both her's, and her own position. She was pressed against her- with Elsa's back against the wall. Oh.. those dark thoughts were corrupting her mind. It was so.. _tempting_ to lean forward and- _She is my sister! The queen! _She started to fight against her inner desires- causing herself to become visibly frustrated.

Moving her leg to the side in an attempt to side- step past her sister- Elsa felt a leg suddenly press against her upper thigh- tripping her slightly and fell back against the wall with a soft thud. The sudden motion caused a rather.. unfamiliar jolting sensation that traveled up her leg to the pit of her stomach. "A-Anna! What are you doing?" She demanded but spoke in a collected- but shakily tone.

"I'm sorry!" She hadn't mean to press her leg against her sister- but she couldn't- no she _wouldn't _let her leave. "Just.. don't leave." She let Elsa's hand slip from her grasp- but her hands sucked under Elsa's arms- and pressed her palms against the wall.

"Okay Anna.. I wont'.. but could you-" Words were cut short with a sharp intake of breath, easily heard by the girl who had started to slid her leg back down and accidentally brushing her knee against her center. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. "A-anna." She returned to say- acting as though she felt nothing-

_Did nothing-_

_Said nothing. _

It was Anna who acted as though something had happened- and didn't just brush it off. That inner voice was eating away at her guilty conscience which was telling her to stop all of this. _This was her sister after all- she shouldn't-_ Whatever thought was to come next was cut off by a new.. _mischievous _one. Suddenly spurred on by the sharp intake of breath- the new thoughts were steadily growing. Her sister had liked what she did! _You should do it again- she liked it. After all- she was the one to save you. Re-pay the favor.._ But wait- this was her sister she was talking about- her older sister, the queen no less! Taboo, forbidden among the kingdom! How could she dare to give into such thoughts and act upon them. It was but a few minutes later that Anna had stopped fighting her desire and took her hand from the wall to place it upon her cheek. "Elsa" but one word- in reply to her sister was spoken.

Queen Elsa was confused- most utterly. Anna's facial expressions kept changing within a few minutes.. as if she were heaving a internal struggle within herself. Though, the way her sister delicately placed her hand on her cheek.. and said her name made that same feeling grow up her stomach- to her face, leaving her cheeks a slight pink color in it's path. Looking at her face though was a completely different story. She saw Anna's face- the look of.. _desire_ could be seen- No Elsa was imagining it. _She had to be. _Taking a second to close her eyes and blink- then look again- she realized. It was real. Anna was looking at her- in a way.. no one has ever looked at her before. That alone, sent another shiver to run through Elsa's body and ignite something she never before felt.


End file.
